1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleds useful for transporting game over snow covered terrain. Some game is too heavy to carry more than a very short distance. In other instances the hunt is so bountiful that transport becomes a problem. Various sleds have been proposed for such purposes. This invention pertains to an improved collapsible sled which will facilitate the movement of game or supplies or the like from hunting locations to camp sites and other points where vehicles may be available.
2. Prior Art
Some of the previously known sleds are cumbersome and/or heavier than desirable for pulling and/or air transport. Others take up more space than desirable and/or have undesirably exposed runners, joints and frame members or the like when in collapsed condition. On the other hand, some known prior devices are complex and costly to build.
Among the known devices is that shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,920 granted to Peenstra on June 14, 1949 and entitled "FOLDING SLED". This patent discloses a folding sled for children which includes front and rear pairs of runners attached to a foldable platform. The runners are maintained in open or closed position by toggle links associated with slide blocks which fit in guides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,744 issued in 1954 to Johnson entitled "FOLDABLE PORTABLE SLED" discloses a sled construction which includes a front unit and a rear unit. The units are provided with pairs of runners and angle bracket-like support members which extend upwardly from the runners. The forward section and the rearward section are pivotally connected so that they can be folded one upon the other to reduce the length of the sled. When folded the rear section nests within the forward section.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,592 issued in 1971 to Schrecengost entitled "COMBINATION DEER-CARCASS SLED AND CHAISE LOUNGE" discloses a sled device for conveying carcasses that is convertible into a chaise lounge. The device includes a frame having two parts which are hinged together for relative folding. A deck is formed on the frame by strung cord and there is also provided a cross piece. The sled includes a rear swivel leg and a pair of yokes and associated runners forwardly thereof. In its folded condition, the rear swivel leg is swung toward the front of the sled and rotated into a collapsed condition. The yokes and associated runners are swung outwardly and upwardly to rest on the top of the deck of the folded frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,722 issued in 1971 to Jacobson and entitled "COLLAPSIBLE BOBSLED" discloses a sled construction having a platform which has forward, intermediate and rear foldable sections. The forward and rear ends of the platform are provided with bunker plates adapted to releasably secure a detachable runner. When the sled is collapsed and folded there is defined a generally U-shaped configuration by the folded forward, intermediate and rear sections of the platform.